1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a titanium carbide coated filament and a process for the preparation therefor.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Coated filaments such as silicon carbide coated tungsten filaments are used to prepare composite materials. The length of time the composite can withstand high temperature is generally dictated by the tungsten/silicon carbide interface reaction.
A problem associated with the aforementioned coated filaments is that tungsten and silicon carbide react together. Tungsten carbides and silicides form at the tungsten/silicon carbide interface when the filament or composite is subjected to prolonged high temperature. This problem can arise either during fabrication of the composite or its subsequent use. The rate of growth of the reaction zone means the filament cannot withstand a temperature of 1000.degree. C. for longer than three hours without losing strength.